Single? Next Level!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Terbangun dalam kondisi 'mengenaskan', membuat Hibiki Lui menjerit girang—eh, panik kesetanan! / "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku skidipapap sawadikap bisqwit acikiwir dengan bayanganku sendiri. Masa iya aku selfcest, lagipula aku bukan homo." • Taito/Lui. Fem! Lui. Untuk Rellionna. M for safe.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

 **Shion Taito x Hibiki Lui. Female! Lui.**

 **Untuk Rellionna.**

 **Tq a lot untuk prompt ajaib ini.**

 **M untuk keamanan bersama. Usia di bawah 18 tahun disarankan tidak membaca. Gaada lemon—cuma lime nyempil dan bahasa aneh2. #apanya.**

 **Bahasa alay tak sesuai kaidah kepenulisan. A bit Javanese tho. Sekarepe author. Siapin r*hto atau obat tetes mata lain. Kantung kresek juga boleh. Gender swap(?) typo, dll. Semua murni salah panda.**

 **Ga suka jangan baca. Ea. You've been warned anyway.**

 **Happy reading** ~~~

* * *

Harapan setiap umat remaja di dunia ini adalah bangun tanpa gangguan apapun. Tanpa suara emak-emak galak, tanpa suara bapak yang bentak-bentak, ataupun jam beker yang tak berhenti berbunyi sampai dirusak. Remaja tidak butuh alarm, mereka butuh ketenangan!

Namun nyatanya, hal itu tidak terjadi pagi ini.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang dilihat adalah properti berantakan. Seprai acak-acakan bagai bekas tawuran. Baju-celana terhampar di lantai secara mengenaskan. Belum lagi jika melihat ternyata ada seseorang di sebelahmu. Badannya masih tertutup selimut. Batin menanyakan dia siapa, tidak ingat dan masih berusaha menyusun memori semalam kalian sedang melakukan apa.

Tersentak, dia ingat. Bayangan saat ia mabuk berat karena pesta pora kelulusan semalam. Teman-teman berpesta, tetapi dia berjalan sempoyongan. Saat itulah ia melihat seseorang yang dikenal dari kelas sebelah—tidak cukup akrab juga, sih, sebenarnya. Hanya sekadar tahu nama satu sama lain karena kebetulan teman mereka sering pergi bersama dan mengajak keduanya, tanpa sadar menjadi bagian dari geng foya-foya. Menghamburkan uang demi hal _nirfaedah_ seperti bermain di _game center_ , karaoke, kencan buta, dan sebagainya.

"Shion- _san_?"

Mukanya mendadak pucat. Tidak. Ini lebih buruk daripada kemalingan seisi rumah—oke, dia juga tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut. Tapi ini lebih _horror_ daripada kehilangan semua uangnya.

Melirik bawah, mulus tanpa hambatan. Bercak merah. _Negative thinking_. Bahu sakit. Dada rata—

Sebentar.

 _Sejak kapan dadanya berubah menjadi papan gilasan?!_

Lalu, benda laknat apa yang sekarang berada di antara dua kakinya? Rasanya aneh. Ia tidak siap melihat sendiri meski tahu benda apa itu. Sialan.

Selimut sebelah ditarik, dan yang ia lihat bukanlah Shion. Tetapi dirinya sendiri yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tubuh putihnya ternoda merah di berbagai tempat. Astaga. Apakah ini mimpi buruk? Setelah Lui menyubit pipi sendiri, ternyata tidak. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!_

* * *

 **Kejadian semalam, sekitar pukul sembilan.**

* * *

"Hei, kau yakin memesan semua ini, Taito?"

"Kalian tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, tetapi—"

Yang disebut Taito cuma mengulas senyum. "Kita _kan_ sudah lulus SMA, oke?"

"O-oke."

Lui tidak ambil pusing dengan percakapan para laki-laki. Ia sendiri berada di seberang meja mereka, bergabung bersama teman perempuan lain di geng foya-foya ini. Lui tinggal di apartemen sendirian, karena orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri. Mereka sebenarnya memberikan uang lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhannya, mengatakan lebih baik Lui belajar hidup mandiri.

Ya, mungkin dia memang mandiri soal keluyuran. Lui tak bisa memasak, mencuci, atau beres-beres rumah. Dia hanya tahu cara berdandan demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang. Ia mengandalkan uang untuk mendapat semua yang ia inginkan, menyewa orang untuk bersih-bersih rumah, membayar laundry, atau pesan makanan secara daring melalui suatu aplikasi. Jika uangnya habis karena kalap hedon, ia bisa 'meminta secara halus' ke para pemujanya dalam urusan mengisi perut. Mengisi dompetnya? Sangat sangat sah!

Tentu bukan sembarang orang, tetapi yang berdompet tebal dan rela uangnya diberikan kepada Lui. Lui jelas pilih-pilih. Kata Ayah Ibunya, ia harus bergaul dengan yang sepadan dengan kastanya. Dan itu berarti, orang miskin tidak bisa masuk ke lingkaran hidupnya.

Lui tidak materialistis, dia hanya memanfaatkan anugerah Tuhan, tanpa pemaksaan, demi memenuhi kebutuhan harian seperti belanja di _Mall_ , makan malam, dan sebagainya sampai _teler_. Jangan berani kalian bilang dia ini maling. Orang yang memberi uang saja ikhlas, _kok,_ kenapa harus sewot?

"Gadis-gadis mau minum, gak? Ditraktir Taito, nih!"

Lui melirik, melihat Taito duduk sambil melempar senyum ke bangku para gadis. Teman-teman perempuannya bersemangat dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Jelas saja Lui tidak menolak.

"Samakan saja dengan Shion- _san_."

Kenapa tidak kalau soal menghabiskan dompet para lelaki tampan?

 _( Sungguh amat miskin hatinya. )_

"Oh, baiklah."

Kemudian pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai mencatat pesanan mereka. Lui tak terlalu mengenal Taito, mereka beda kelas. Kebetulan saja teman Taito, Ars adalah kenalan Mayu, temannya Lui. Sederhananya, mereka terseret dalam arus bernama kebetulan ini.

Hari ini setelah upacara kelulusan—malam ini, mereka berkunjung ke sebuah bar. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa mendapat akses cuma-cuma. Jawabannya adalah karena Shion Taito bersama mereka.

Taito adalah putra ketiga dari keluarga Shion, pemilik saham jalan tol terbanyak dan penginapan di negara ini. Kedua kakaknya memiliki profesi lain. Si sulung, Akaito adalah model ternama yang sering sekali terpampang; dia memang tampan. Lui pernah sekali tidak sengaja membaca majalah yang dibawakan Mayu, katanya butuh pengganti vitamin A biar _melek_.

Sedang putra kedua memilih membuka usaha restoran terkemuka. Sudah ada cabangnya pula di kota-kota besar dan tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Keduanya sukses tanpa dituntut menjadi pewaris.

Dan dari rumor yang beredar, hak itu akan jatuh ke tangan Taito karena ia adalah anak bungsu. Singkatnya, karena ia tak memiliki adik lagi, dan kakaknya telah memilih jalan masing-masing, maka ia tak bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Sungguh mengerikan. Lui tidak ingin membayangkan. Kehidupan Taito ke depannya pasti akan membosankan.

Karena begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Ia punya uang, tapi tidak punya kebebasan. Setelah lulus dari sini, Lui akan diajak pergi ke Kanada demi melanjutkan studi. Kebebasan sementara ini akan direbut lagi. Ini hanya masa muda yang sesaat, begitu singkat.

"Hibiki- _san_ —kau dipanggil Shion- _sama_ , tuh!"

Karena terlalu sibuk melamunkan hal yang tidak penting, Lui menjadi tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Inderanya mendadak tumpul semua. Dilihatnya, Taito menyuruh ia beralih ke sisinya dengan gestur tangan. Lui tidak menolak. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus menghindari kesenangan masa muda?

Teman yang sebelumnya di samping Taito kini beralih ke tempat para gadis, bertukar kursi dengan gadis berambut pirang pendek. Lui duduk manis di samping Taito, mengernyit dan melempar tatapan ' _kalau tidak penting, aku pergi_.'

"Berhubung pesananmu sama denganku, jadi bukankah lebih baik kau yang kemari, Hibiki- _san_? Aku melakukan ini demi memudahkan tugas pelayan."

"Terserahmu saja." balas Lui dingin.

Lui sejujurnya tidak pernah ke _bar_ —dia adalah anak baik-baik yang lahir dari keluarga berada dan selalu mendapat traktiran di restoran mewah. Meski ini adalah _bar_ nomor satu di Tokyo, berkelas dan rapi, tentu saja rasanya berbeda.

Lui bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia pesan secara asal karena disamakan dengan anak orang kaya yang kini berada di sampingnya. Hari ini pun, di tempat ini, Shion Taito menyewanya bangunan hingga tiap sudut sampai esok pagi. Entah berapa nominal saldo di rekening atau uang jajannya. Lui tidak peduli, selama ia bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini.

"Ini minumanmu, Hibiki- _san_. Mari bersulang."

"Terima kasih, Shion- _san_."

Tanpa curiga, Lui menyambut gelas dari Taito dan bersulang bersamanya.

Meneguk langsung satu gelas penuh, Lui masih merasa baik-baik saja. Taito dengan senang hati mengisi ulang gelasnya. Memuji Lui yang luar biasa berbeda. Tanpa tata krama, meminum lagi tanpa niat berhenti. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Pusing. Sakit. Beberapa menit setelah tegukan pertama, ia merasa mual.

"Ugh."

"Aku antar ke toilet."

Lui tidak menolak ketika pergelangan tangannya diseret. Taito mengantarnya pada toilet yang sepi, menunggu di luar. Sementara Lui sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel terdekat.

"HOEKKKKKK!"

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia masih mual, kakinya lemas tak tahu kenapa. Lui muntah lagi sebelum jatuh tak berdaya. Tenaganya entah hilang kemana. Pandangannya masih berputar-putar.

"Hibiki- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taito dari balik pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Karena khawatir, ia mengabaikan norma—dari awal dia tidak peduli konsep 'toilet laki-laki dan perempuan itu harus dipisah', lalu membuka pintu tak terkunci. Lagipula sekarang tak ada siapapun selain mereka di sana. Taito masih bisa membuat aman nama keluarga.

"Hibiki- _san_?" Taito menemukan Lui terkapar di lantai marmer. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, murni dengan niat membantu dan membawanya pulang. Akan ia carikan taksi bila sampai di luar bangunan _bar_ ini.

Lui dalam gendongannya terlihat begitu nyaman. Menggeliat resah seperti anak kucing. Taito akan bergegas berlari kalau saja tidak merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

 _... eh?_

"Taito~~~~"

Taito menoleh dengan tablo, masih tidak konek apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan ia mendapatkan jawaban ketika reka ulang dilakukan.

Lui menciumnya di pipi.

Geli.

"Hibiki- _san_ , kau mabuk."

Bibir dimanyunkan. "Aku tidak mabuk. Ayo kita berpesta lagi!"

Kalau saja Lui itu bukan perempuan, sudah ia buang tubuh kurus ini, dilempar ke tembok sepertinya ide bagus. _Fantastic_.

Sayangnya, Taito bukanlah orang yang tega terhadap perempuan. Apalagi Lui sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, _aku masih suci ... aku ini polos .. aku ini bersih bagai kain kafan putih tanpa noda ..._

Disaat ia sibuk menenangkan diri, Lui tidak berdiam saja. Ia menyerang Taito di leher. Meninggalkan jejak merah samar sebelum berpindah ke titik lain.

Taito mengernyitkan dahi, berjalan beberapa langkah hendak keluar dari situasi mengerikan ini.

 _Aku ini lelaki baik-baik. Aku ini cowok paling ganteng dunia akhirat. Bukan hanya tampang, hatiku pun bermoral dan tampan. Duitku pun nominalnya sekian sekian. Pada dasarnya aku adalah cowok impian dan idaman._

Sayangnya, sepertinya setan tengah menahan kakinya. Taito berhenti di langkah kedua, merasa keenakan dengan lidah Lui menyupingi telinga kanannya. Bergulir dari atas ke bawah, lalu turun ke perpotongan bahu dan—

Sialan. Sialan! Setan sialan! Pandai benar meruntuhkan iman!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taito memutuskan berlari. Mengabaikan seruan teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian tak terduga. Taito lewat bak kereta _express_. Was wus was wus wesewes. Mengabaikan malaikat yang bilang ' _cuk_ , _cukup sampai sini saja dosamu! Jangan ditambah! Jasik kon! Aku dhewe gung tau!'_

Taito memanggil taksi, menyebutkan alamat apartemen Lui. Taito bukannya ngefans atau apa, dia pernah mendengar alamatnya dari mulut Ars. Katanya Ars pernah tak sengaja bertemu di dekat lingkungan apartemen Lui, lalu _ngobrol_ dan saling bertukar alamat. Terkadang Ars yang ceriwis seperti pembawa acara gosip adalah hal yang membawa berkah. Semoga saja alamatnya benar. _Amin_.

Bagaimana kalau tidak benar?

 _Kalian pikir, hotel itu dibangun untuk apa?_

Tunggu. Dia kan tidak punya kunci apartemen Lui. Dengan santai Taito melanggar batas suci, tangannya _grepe-grepe_ ke saku celana _jeans_ yang dipakai Lui. Ada sejumlah uang dan sebuah kunci elektronik.

Taito tertawa setan membayangkan esok hari.

(Mungkin dia memang benar kerasukan dedemit malam ini.)

* * *

 **Pagi hari. Sekarang. Detik ini.**

Masih berlanjut dalam konflik batin seorang Hibiki Lui. Dilihat darimanapun, jelas semalam mereka (mungkin) telah melakukan skidipapap sawadikap biskuit ahoy. Anu-anu. Ena-ena. NC-21.

Oke, deskripsi di atas adalah hal yang kelewat frontal. Mari berhenti sejenak.

Masalahnya sekarang, ia bangun dan tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah iseng sebentar ke kamar mandi sambil ngaca —baru menyadari ternyata ini adalah kamarnya sendiri—, ia melihat tubuh atletis yang terpantul. Bukan tubuh bohai miliknya—hei, suka-suka Lui dong menyebut tubuhnya bohai!

Dia selalu perawatan! Pakai _skincare_! Dia diet! Makan empat sehat lima sempurna pertanda vitamin tercukupi! Dia punya modal untuk merawat diri, baik muka cakep atau uang di rekening sendiri!

Tapi, bagaimana bisa—jiwa mereka tertukar? Apakah ini mimpi? Halusinasi? Delusi?

Yang terakhir sangat enggak Lui sekali. Dirinya? Delusi? Shion Taito? Yang benar saja. Ini gila!

Maka setelah berusaha mencari baju si pemilik tubuh ini, yang ternyata terkapar di lantai, ia merasa _awkward_. Ia merasa menjadi lebih tinggi. Selama ini ia hidup dengan tubuh pend—kurang tinggi, mengharuskan ia mendongak ketika lawan bicaranya adalah laki-laki. Ia merasa direndahkan. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia bisa merendahkan orang lain. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan berkah seusai musibah.

...

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Taito (mungkin) telah _tidur_ bersama!

Mereka tidak saling mengenal, cuma teman untuk berfoya-foya dengan teman yang lain. Mereka sendiri tidak berteman. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAA?

Batin Lui lelah. Lantas ia memilih membangunkan _gundukan_ di selimut yang _ngorok_ dengan tidak elit. Astaga. Lui malu sendiri. Bibir indahnya dipakai ngorok. Menjijikkan. _Kimo_. Najis _mugholadoh_.

Shion Taito yang katanya bakal jadi pewaris kekayaan keluarganya itu ternyata suka 'main orkestra' kalau tidur?! Bagus. Bisa dijadikan bahan _Black Mail_ kemudian minta tebusan uang demi jaminan seumur hidup.

 _Diam-diam, otak Hibiki Lui itu kriminal._

Tapi masalahnya, tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang dipakai. Masa' iya Lui hendak mempermalukan diri sendiri? Tidak, Lui masih waras. W-a-r-a-s!

"Hei, Shion- _san_! Bangun!" bahu diguncang-guncang dengan tempo Mars. Mantab. Sedap. Bikin kopyor.

"Emhh."

"Shion Taito. Bangun atau kutendang sekarang juga dari rumahku."

Si penghuni badannya, _melek_ begitu saja. "Jangan, Lui! Apa maksud—" _Taito berbalik_ ,"—mu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kok terpantul wajah gantengku di situ? Aku tidak ingat ada cermin besar di atas tempat tidur."

Selain suka _ngorok_ , Shion Taito juga adalah orang narsis. Lui menyesal telah menilainya sebagai lelaki elegan berdompet tebal. Lain kali ia tidak akan mengiyakan ajakan makan lelaki itu. Bodo amat dia pewaris atau apa! Apakah perkataan orang tuanya salah mengenai ia yang harus bergaul dengan orang kaya?

Tidak. Orang tuanya tidak salah. Otak lelaki ini yang salah ditempatkan. Mungkin dulu sewaktu pembagian otak, dia sedang _break dance_ atau menari _jaran_ goyang.

"Hai, bayanganku."

 _Fix, Shion Taito adalah orang gila._

"Kau—hei, katakan. Sebelum semua ini terjadi, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, hm?"

Taito mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung anu. Memang terlihat seperti dirinya. Mungkinkah sekarang Taito ada dalam bunga tidurnya? Bagus juga. Tidak buruk melihat tubuh indahnya sendiri. Tentu saja ia membanggakannya, hasil latihan dengan bermain perosotan setiap minggu memang tiada dua.

 _(Enggak, dia ke gym kok, sebenarnya.)_

Taito dehem ganteng. Berusaha menjaga wibawa meski semalam telah melakukan hal buruk pada teman gadis yang bahkan tidak begitu ia kenal. Mengingat adegan semalam membuat tubuhnya panas dingin tak karuan. Ia ingin segera bangun dan dan dan—

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku skidipapap sawadikap bisqwit acikiwir dengan bayanganku sendiri. Masa' iya aku _selfcest_ , lagipula aku bukan homo."

Lui ingin menampar pipi di wajahnya yang kini didiami Taito. Tapi itu adalah muka _kinclong_ hasil perawatannya setiap hari. Mana bisa ia melakukannya!

"Begini, Shion- _sama_." Lui berkedut kesal. "Jiwa kita tertukar."

 _Krik krik krik._

"Ah, ini pasti mimpi."

Taito yang berada dalam tubuh Lui, justru menarik selimut dan berniat tidur lagi sebelum—

"SHION TAITO!"

 _Oh. Taito tidak mau mengalami tuli di usia dini._

"Bayanganku, aku ingin bangun dari mimpi, lalu bangun nanti langsung _nyipok_ Lui. _Good night_!"

Lui sudah kehabisan rasa sabar. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan, memaksa Taito duduk menghadapnya—tapi itu tubuhnya, sih. Ah yang jelas isinya kan Taito!

"Brengsek." untuk kali pertama, Hibiki Lui mengatai orang tepat di depan mukanya—eh tapi itu mukanya sendiri. Lui tepok jidat. Rasanya gak _afdol_.

"Bayanganku, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengabaikan tata krama. _Stay cool, cooler, coolest_."

Edan.

Ini orang kenapa kok gak dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa aja?

"Gini, Yang Mulia Taito." jeda. "tolong ikut sebentar."

Taito memandang bingung, tapi ia menurut saja. Di samping tempat tidur ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Taito dibawa dengan wajah bengong, lalu dihadapkan pada sebuah cermin besar seukuran dirinya.

"Kau lihat sekarang?"

Taito terdiam. Apa ia _shock_? Jelas saja, itu wajar. Mungkin Taito tidak bisa menerima—

"Aku bisa _grepe-grepe_ tubuh Lui sesukaku! Mimpi macam apa ini?!"

 _Minta dibunuh rupanya!_

* * *

 **Tamat atau ?**

* * *

A/N:

Untuk Rellionna, semoga suka. Meski promptmu cuma nyempil di akhir. Pengen jadiin multichapter karena udah ada kerangkanya (wow, aku sendiri ga nyangka?) tapi nunggu direstuin dulu sama elo wkwkwkwk. Btw nistain taylui asik banget#kampret. Semoga suka, dan mohon dimaapkan kalo plotnya mungkin kurang berkenan. Tapi nulis taylui di rating aman itu nanggung banget jadi digas sekalian lololol, ibarat mau beli berhala ternyata duit kurang seribu rupiah #yHA.

makasih udah baca.

siluman panda


End file.
